Un día imprevisible
by AliShadow
Summary: Bella empieza el día con mal pie, pero se encuentra con Edward, un desconocido que hará que ese mal día se convierta en el mejor de su vida.
1. Un mal día

Esto es una adaptación de la pelicula "Un dia imprevisible", con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer ;) Es decir, que nada prácticamente es mío, solo la idea de escribirlo xD

* * *

><p><strong>Un día imprevisible<strong>

**1. Un mal día**

* * *

><p>Era la rutina de cada día. Bella iba a trabajar de buena mañana hasta mediodía, y por la tarde se dedicaba a sus estudios de Filología Inglesa en la Universidad de Londres. Los fines de semana era extraño que saliera de fiesta. Solía quedarse en casa, viendo alguna peli y comiendo helado de chocolate, a poder ser. Esto ocurría desde que su mejor amiga, Alice, con la que siempre había compartido piso, se había ido a vivir con su novio, Jasper. Primero se había mostrado algo renuente a dejar a Bella sola, pero ésta no quería condicionar a la pareja, de modo que insistió a su amiga para que se fuera con Jasper. Aún así, la chica llamaba todas las noches a su amiga, para comprobar que estuviera bien, y quedaban todos los sábados para comer, gestos que Bella agradecía profundamente.<p>

Aunque intentase aparentar que se encontraba en perfecto estado, ella cada noche se tumbaba en su cama, sintiéndose completamente sola, y sin saber el motivo que le provocaba esa soledad; tenía una familia que la quería, aunque se encontrase algo lejos de su pueblo y por ende de sus padres y de su hermano, contaba también con unos amigos fantásticos, y aún así, ella sentía que le faltaba algo en su vida. Descartaba por completo que el motivo fuese el tener una pareja, ya que hacía unos meses había intentado una relación con un chico, Alec, un amigo de Jasper. Sin embargo, aunque aquel chico era realmente guapo, y debía admitir que le gustaba, ella no estaba cómoda con aquella relación, y decidió dejarlo, sabiendo que estaría mejor sola. Y no se equivocaba. Igualmente, aquella sensación de soledad no se esfumaba.

Una mañana, antes de abrir la cafetería, el dueño llamó a Bella, que se encontraba repostando pastas en el mostrador.

_—_Veo que no haces muy buena cara, Bella –le dijo el señor Clearwater- ¿te encuentras bien?

En otras circunstancias, Bella hubiera mentido, alegando que solo había pasado una mala noche. Pero en aquella ocasión, Bella no pudo evitar decir la verdad, y más a aquel hombre que la trataba como a una hija:

_—_La verdad es que no –suspiró_—_ no se que me ocurre.

_—_¿Necesitas un día libre?

Bella pensó que no le vendría mal, pero decidió negarse. A fin de cuentas, no podía permitirse perder el sueldo de un día.

_—_No, gracias. Aguantaré. Mañana es domingo, dormiré todo el día y ya está –intentó sonreír de forma convincente, pero el señor Clearwater no se lo creyó. A fin de cuentas, Bella era una pésima mentirosa.

_—_Tómate el día libre –le sonrió el hombre.

_—_No, no…

_—_Te pagaré igualmente el día, no te preocupes por el dinero.

_—_Pero…¿y la gente?

_—_Leah y yo nos apañamos. Venga, ve. Lo necesitas.

Bella no pudo evitar negarse, ante la insistencia del hombre. Así que se lo agradeció, y con una sonrisa y una despedida, salió de la cafetería rumbo a la parada de autobús, para irse a casa hasta que fuera hora de reunirse con Alice.

En la parada del bus, sacó su libro de bolsillo de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ que siempre llevaba a todas partes y empezó a leer. Solo lamentó haberse dejado aquel día el iPod.

_—_¿Hola?

Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, que llevaba un bote de café en una mano. Era algo bajito y regordete, con unos ojos algo vivarachos, que la miraban con curiosidad.

_—_¿Puedo preguntarte que lees? –sonrió aquel hombre.

Bella le mostró la portada del libro, de forma silenciosa.

_—_Oh, literatura clásica. Es un libro muy bueno, ese. Ojala más gente apreciara ese tipo de lecturas, como haces tú.

_—_Ehh…muchas gracias –sonrió Bella, por cortesía.

_—_Y…¿vas a la universidad?

Bella evitó resoplar. No le apetecía nada hablar con aquel hombre, solo leer. Sin embargo, sus padres le habían enseñado a ser una persona educada.

_—_Sí, ahora mismo iba a clase –mintió.

_—_¿Y porque no te saltas las clases y vienes conmigo?

_—_¿Perdone?

Conmigo te lo pasarás mejor que en clase –el hombre puso la mano libre en el muslo de la joven, que se levantó de un salto, asqueada.

_—_¡No me toque!

Bella miró a su alrededor, pero estaba sola en la parada de bus, y aumentando su mala suerte, también estaba sola con aquel pervertido en aquella calle. Perfecto. Decidió dar media vuelta e irse, cuando sintió que algo caliente y que quemaba se derramaba en su espalda.

_—_Otra vez, no rechaces una oferta así de buena –dijo el hombre, que le había tirado su café, y ahora se perdía calle abajo.

Bella se tragó las lágrimas y empezó a correr en dirección contraria. No supo cuanto corrió, ya que lo único en lo que pensaba era en aquel asqueroso hombre y en las ganas de darle una buena tunda. No debió de correr mucho, ya que se encontró delante de un pequeño supermercado que ella conocía y que no se encontraba lejos de su trabajo. Entró, y empezó a buscar papel de cocina para limpiarse el café. Chocó contra alguien, pero hizo caso omiso, ni siquiera se disculpó. Su mirada no se despegaba de las estanterías.

_—_¡Eh, hola!

Por fin encontró el papel de cocina, el cual cogió y fue a pagar.

_—_¡Eh!

Dejó un par de monedas y salió de la tienda, sin prestar atención a aquel que la llamaba y al dependiente, que empezó a llamarla para advertirle que aún le faltaba dinero para pagar el papel higiénico. Caminando apresuradamente por la calle, alguien pasó por su lado y luego le impidió el paso.

_—_Te faltaban cincuenta centavos –dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que ella conocía a la perfección.

Era el "tío buenorro del sándwich de mantequilla", como le habían apodado Leah, la hija del señor Clearwater y ella. Ese chico, con su cabello broncíneo siempre revuelto –que le daba un toque sexy- sus ojazos verdes, sus facciones armoniosas y su magnífico cuerpo, entraban cada día en la cafetería de los Clearwater y pedían a Bella un sándwich de mantequilla.

Leah le había animado a hablar con aquel chico muchas veces, pero Bella siempre se había echado atrás, ya que no creía que él reparara en ella, aparte de que estaba el hecho de que lo más seguro es que tuviera novia.

_—_Perfecto.

Tan consternada estaba aún Bella, que ni se dio cuenta que aquel chico la había estado llamando en la tienda.

_—_Te lo he pagado yo.

Ella se giró, con el ceño fruncido, hacia él, pidiendo con la mirada una explicación. Él se limitó a formar una sonrisa torcida, que le quitó la respiración a Bella.

_—_¿Qué te pasa que estás tan alterada? Ni me has saludado cuando has pasado por mi lado en la tienda.

Ups, había chocado contra él.

_—_¿Es que me conoces? –la pregunta salió sola, y de inmediato Bella se maldijo por ser tan tonta.

_—_Claro, eres Bella, la chica que siempre me sirve un rico sándwich de queso cada mañana –la sonrisa continuaba ahí, y Bella cada vez estaba más alucinada, a la par que sofocada- oh, supongo que debería presentarme, soy Edward.

_—_En-encantada –Bella, no quería admitirlo, pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría por saber su nombre.

_—_Bueno…¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo y así me cuentas que te ha pasado?

_—_¿Qué te hace pensar que me ha pasado algo? –repuso ella, tal vez demasiado a la defensiva. Pero Edward no pareció inmutarse, es más, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

_—_Sé cuando alguien está alterado. Y no estabas en la cafetería, ¿o es que es tu día libre?

_—_No, solo que…¿y a ti que más te da? –dijo bruscamente, emprendiendo de nuevo el camino, mientras empezaba a limpiarse con el papel de cocina.

_—_¿Qué has hecho para mancharte con café por la espalda? –Edward empezó a caminar a su lado, sin darse por vencido.

Ella paró en seco y le miró con una mueca.

_—_No vas a dejarlo hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad?

_—_Veo que lo has pillado –sonrió él, ampliamente- permíteme que te invite a tomar un té a un café que conozco, y me cuentas. Puedes asearte en el lavabo.

Bella suspiró, sabiendo que no le quedaba alternativa. Aunque tampoco iba a oponerse mucho. ¡Vamos! Seria tonta si rechazara una invitación de aquel dios heleno.

Ya en el café, lo primero que hizo Bella fue entrar en los lavabos, mientras Edward cogía asiento y pedía. Una vez decente, la joven salió, y se encontró con que su acompañante estaba hablando por teléfono.

_—_Muchas gracias, nos vemos el lunes –dijo, antes de colgar. Luego, miró fijamente a Bella, esperando a que ella le explicase por fin lo sucedido.

Conforme avanzaba con su pequeño relato, vio como la sonrisa de Edward se esfumaba, y la mano que tenía encima de la mesa se convertía en un puño. Realmente daba miedo.

_—_¿Y porqué no le has denunciado aún? –dijo con voz calmada. Puede que demasiado calmada.

Bella suspiró, y fijó su vista en su té.

_—_No quiero denunciarle. Solo…me gustaría haber reaccionado de otra forma.

_—_No te tortures por ello –sonrió Edward- hiciste bien. No tenías porque aguantar eso.

_—_Gracias –susurró Bella, aún sin levantar la vista.

Se estableció un cómodo silencio entre ellos, el cual rompió Edward al cabo de unos minutos:

_—_Me preguntaba…si podrías hacerme un favor.

Bella le miró, algo perpleja.

_—_Claro –fue su contestación, que hizo que el joven sonriera de nuevo.

_—_Verás, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, y quería comprarle algo de ropa, pero necesito consejo femenino.

_—_¿Y quieres que yo te asesore?

_—_Exacto.

Bella tuvo sus dudas, en un principio. A fin de cuentas, ella era prácticamente una desconocida para él, y tampoco conocía los gustos de su hermana, que, por como vestía Edward, sería bastante pija.

_—_Pero...puede que tu hermana tenga unos gustos diferentes a los míos.

_—_Oh, yo sí los conozco. Y más o menos tiene tu talla. Solo tendrías que probarte la ropa.

_—_Esta bien –suspiró. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer de modelo, pero ella no podía evitar ayudar a la gente.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y propuso marcharse de inmediato. Bella fue a pagar el té, pero el chico la interceptó, alegando que ya lo había pagado él.

_—_Muchas gracias, pero no era necesario –argumentó ella, mientras salían de la cafetería.

_—_Eres demasiado modesta –Edward le guiñó un ojo, antes de pedir un taxi, de modo que no vio el rubor en las mejillas de la joven.

El taxi les dejó delante de una tienda que dejó con la boca abierta a Bella. Era una de l as tiendas más caras de Londres. La conocía desde fuera, de las veces que ella y Alice habían pasado por delante y se habían quedado imaginando como sería entrar allí y comprar todo lo que quisieran.

_—_¿Es…aquí? –preguntó, titubeante, mientras bajaban del taxi.

_—_Si, ¿has venido alguna vez?

Bella negó con la cabeza, aún alucinada.

_—_Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo –él entró con paso firme en la tienda, seguido de Bella, que no paraba de pensar en el momento en que le contara todo aquello a Alice.

Para sorpresa de Bella, los dependientes les sentaron en un gran sofá y les dieron un catalogo, mientras les ofrecían algún tentempié. Edward se acercó a Bella para ver mejor el catalogo, y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, para su vergüenza. Sin embargo, él pareció no percatarse de ese detalle.

_—_¿Qué te parece ese vestido? –preguntó él, señalando un precioso vestido rojo, de palabra de honor.

_—_Me gusta –reconoció ella.

Edward encargó al dependiente que sacaran el vestido, mientras le preguntaba a Bella si le gustaba alguna otra prenda. Ella señaló un conjunto de blusa azul marino y pantalones de pitillo oscuros, con unos zapatos oscuros también a juego.

_—_¿Quieres probártelo también?

Bella aceptó. Tenía que aprovechar ahora que se encontraba en aquella tiénda tan soñada. Se probó el vestido, y al salir, acompañada de otra dependienta, Edward le silbó, mientras sonreía.

_—_Estás preciosa.

Ella se ruborizó y miró hacia sus pies descalzos, con una sonrisa.

_—_Ese para regalo, por favor –le pidió Edward al dependiente.

La otra chica acompañó a Bella a los vestuarios, para coger el vestido y llevarle el otro conjunto. Cuando salió de nuevo, Edward sonrió y fue hacia ella.

_—_¿Te gusta este conjunto?

_—_Sí…pero, ¿no habías escogido el vestido para tu hermana?

_—_Sí, lo están envolviendo. Este conjunto seria un regalo para ti.

_—_¡¿Qué? No, no, de ninguna manera…

_—_Déjame devolverte el favor –la intensidad de aquella mirada hizo que Bella finalmente capitulase, aunque a regañadientes.

Edward le sugirió que se quedase vestida con el conjunto, ya que el chándal que llevaba antes estaba manchado, cosa que a Bella le pareció una buena idea.

Al salir de la tienda, Edward le preguntó si le acompañaba a comer, por lo que Bella aceptó de inmediato, ya que se moría de hambre. Sin embargo, al llegar al restaurante, cambió de opinión.

_—_Creo…que mejor me vuelvo a mi casa.

_—_¿Por qué? –preguntó Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

_—_¡Es demasiado caro para mí!

Edward rió, y pasando un brazo a Bella por los hombros, la hizo entrar en el restaurante.

_—_Por eso no te preocupes, invito yo.

Edward, me has pagado lo que me quedaba para el papel de cocina, me has invitado a un té, me has comprado ropa, y ahora, me vas a pagar la comida. ¡Sería aprovecharme demasiado!

_—_Si no me acompañas a comer, me enfadaré mucho, y tu jefe se quedará sin su cliente habitual de sándwich de mantequilla.

Bella resopló, y terminó cediendo, intentando ignorar las mariposas que se habían instalado en su estómago desde que Edward la había cogido por los hombros.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**El otro día vi la peli, que la vi hace taaaaaaaaanto que ya ni me acordaba. Y de repente dije: woah! tengo que hacer el fanfic xD quería hacerlo primero con la pareja Lily&James de Harry Potter, por cambiar, pero...es que no podía evitar escribir sobre Ed y Bells :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capi, advierto ya que sera como máximo una historia de 3 capis, y en teoria iba a ser un oneshot. Hay cosas cambiadas, por ejemplo, la parte del pervertido es más larga, y el tío dice más cosas...poco educadas, antes de que ella se marche y le tire el café xD eso entre otras cosas, quiero decir, es una adaptación! xD**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**

**¡Un beso!**

_Ali._


	2. Rosalie

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama, es una adaptación de la película "Un día imprevisible".**

* * *

><p><strong>Un día imprevisible<strong>

**2. Rosalie**

* * *

><p>Como bien había supuesto Bella, aquel restaurante era mucho más elegante de lo que creía. Aún así, con aquel conjunto que Edward le había comprado no desentonaba para nada. No podía evitar mirarlo todo con detenimiento, y cuando volvió la mirada hacia Edward, sorprendió a éste observándola con una sonrisa, cosa por la que ella agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.<p>

_—_¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir? –le preguntó él, de pronto.

_—_Ehh, no –Bella se dio prisa en coger la carta, que el camarero les había llevado hacía unos minutos.

Después de pedir, mantuvieron una agradable charla sobre sus vidas. Así, Bella supo que Edward estudiaba Periodismo, y que los fines de semana trabajaba con un compañero suyo de la universidad.

_—_¿Y hoy no trabajas?

Edward sonrió de lado, como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana, y se acercó a ella, en plan confidente:

_—_Me he tomado el día libre para comprarle el regalo a mi hermana y llevárselo.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

_—_Vaya.

_—_Es que la veo muy poco –suspiró el joven_—_y supongo que una sorpresa así le gustaría.

_—_Seguro que sí. Te has tomado muchas molestias por elegir un buen regalo para ella, estoy segura de que lo apreciará mucho.

La sonrisa que tenía Bella también la adoptó Edward tras escuchar aquellas palabras. La chica volvió a sonrojarse, pero no apartó la mirada.

_—_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Bella? –dijo Edward, al cabo de un rato de haber estado hablando de cosas banales.

_—_Claro.

_—_¿Crees…en las segundas oportunidades?

Bella frunció un poco el ceño ante aquella pregunta, sin entender muy bien su contexto.

_—_Depende de para qué.

_—_¿Crees que si una persona ha hecho algo malo se merece una segunda oportunidad?

Bella lo meditó un segundo, pensando en la respuesta, pero también a qué se refería exactamente Edward. Fue en aquel momento, cuando sonó su móvil.

_—_¡Alice! –recordó de pronto Bella, sacando su móvil a toda prisa, ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante. En efecto, quien llamaba era su amiga Alice _—_¡Ali, lo siento mucho!

_—_¿Dónde estás? Habíamos quedado hace media hora.

Bella se disculpó ante Edward y se dirigió a los baños del restaurante, para hablar mejor. Le relató a su amiga todo lo sucedido durante aquel día, y Alice lo escuchó todo con atención. Solo cuando terminó, profirió uno de esos grititos de emoción tan característicos de ella.

_—_¡A ese chico le gustas, estoy segura!

_—_Alice, hasta hoy no lo conocía. A demás, no entiendo lo último que me está preguntando. Seguro que es que quiere volver con su ex o algo así.

_—_Bella, eres demasiado catastrofista. Si quisiera volver con su ex, la hubiera llamado a ella, no a ti. Y si quieres salir de dudas, pregúntale por ello directamente. ¿O es que te gusta y tienes miedo?

_—_¡No! Quiero decir, ni me gusta ni tengo miedo. Es simple curiosidad.

_—_Pues entonces, no le veo el problema. ¡Pasa un buen día, Belly, y solo llegues a casa me cuentas eh!

Y dicho esto, Alice colgó, dejando a Bella echa un mar de dudas. La joven se dio prisa en volver junto a Edward, que parecía bastante pensativo.

_—_Siento la interrupción –intentó sonreír Bella, a modo de disculpa.

_—_¿Ya tenías planes antes de que te trajera hasta aquí?

_—_En cierto modo. Pero mi amiga hoy no podía salir a comer tampoco, así que en cierto modo me has salvado de quedarme sola en casa.

Edward sonrió, y Bella agradeció en su fuero interno haber dicho aquella pequeña mentira solo para ver esa sonrisa de nuevo.

_—_Y bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si el crimen no fue muy grave, sí, supongo que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

_—_Gracias –dijo él, al parecer contento con la respuesta.

_—_¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debía eso?

_—_Pregúntame más tarde, cuando salgamos de casa de mi hermana.

_—_¿Es que yo también voy a ir? –no pudo evitar preguntar Bella, pasmada.

_—_Por supuesto –sonrió Edward ampliamente_—_ le encantará conocerte. Si quieres, claro.

Bella no sabía decir que no, por más vergüenza que le diera aquello. Así que de pronto se vio delante de la puerta principal del adosado de la hermana de Edward, que les abrió casi de inmediato. Bella se quedó de una pieza al verla. Era una chica alta, rubia, de ojos claros verdes, iguales a los de Edward, e igual de deslumbrante que su hermano. Era de las típicas chicas modelos de revistas, esas a las que toda mujer envidia.

_—_¡Ed! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

_—_He venido a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, Rose.

_—_Me alegra de que mi hermanito se haya acordado de mí –rió Rose- venga, pasad.

Les condujo hasta un pequeño saloncito bastante acogedor. Edward y Bella se sentaron en un sofá de dos plazas, mientras Rose ocupaba uno de los dos sillones.

_—_Bueno, podrías presentarnos, la verdad. Hacía tiempo que no te veía con novia, Ed.

Bella se sonrojó hasta la coronilla, y abrió la boca para rebatir a Rose, pero entonces entró un hombre enorme, con el cabello corto rizado y vivarachos ojos azules, que se posaron en los recién llegados, antes de estallar en una carcajada.

_—_¡Ya empezábamos a pensar que te habías vuelto gay, Eddie! –rió aquel hombre.

_—_Emmett, compórtate –le riñó la hermana de Edward.

_—_Sí, Rosie. ¿Queréis algo de beber?

_—_No, gracias –dijeron Edward y Bella al unísono.

_—_Pero que monos –rió de nuevo el hombre, antes de desaparecer por la cocina.

_—_Disculpa a mi marido, Edward ya lo conoce, se pasa el rato riéndose y gastando bromas –sonrió Rose a Bella.

_—_Bien, Bella, esta es Rosalie, mi hermana.

_—_Es un placer –dijo Bella, mientras Rosalie sonreía ampliamente.

_—_Y Rose –añadió Edward _—_Bella no es mi novia, es una amiga.

_—_¿Ahora lo llamáis así?

_—_¡Rose!

_—_Vale, vale, lo he pillado. Bien, ¿no has venido a darme mi regalo de cumpleaños?

Edward le entregó la bolsa con el vestido, que Rosalie de inmediato abrió. Su cara fue indescifrable cuando vio el vestido, pero el grito que dio y lo deprisa que se dirigió con el vestido apretado contra su pecho hacia la cocina, fue reacción más que suficiente para que Edward y Bella supieran que le había gustado.

Pasaron un rato agradable, hablando con Rosalie y escuchando las bromas de Emmett, hasta que decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

_—_¡Volved pronto! –les pidió Rosalie, mientras se iban.

_—_¡Y no esperes a traernos de nuevo a Bella hasta que os comprometáis! –añadió Emmett, haciendo que Bella volviera a ruborizarse.

_—_Siento lo de mi cuñado –dijo Edward, mientras se alejaban de la casa_—_él es así.

_—_Tranquilo, son gente agradable.

Edward sonrió y cogiendo a Bella de la mano, para sorpresa de ésta, se dirigieron hasta un parque cercano, donde se sentaron en un banco.

_—_Voy a responderte a tu pregunta de antes.

Bella advirtió que Edward no le había soltado aún la mano, pero no hizo nada para cambiar ese hecho.

_—_Hay una persona que está interesada en hacer que este sea el mejor día de tu vida –dijo de pronto el chico.

_—_¿Qué?

_—_Sé que suena un poco confuso. Verás, hay una persona, que me había pedido que hiciera de este el mejor día que hayas pasado jamás, porque quiere una segunda oportunidad.

_—_Espera, espera, no entiendo nada. ¿Quién es esa persona?

_—_Te lo diré al final del día –le prometió el chico_—_no quiere que lo sepas hasta que acabe el día, quiere que lo disfrutes.

_—_¿Tanto daño me ha hecho? –Bella empezó a pensar en la gente que más odiaba y que más daño le había hecho. Pero no recordaba a nadie.

_—_Eso no lo sé. Yo solo paso el mensaje –sonrió el joven.

Bella asintió, y se soltó de la mano del chico, algo decaída. Edward no hacía aquello desinteresadamente, había alguien detrás. De lo contrario, él ni siquiera habría reparado en ella. Ahora tenía todo sentido.

_—_Eh, ¿qué te pasa?

_—_Nada –Bella se obligó a formar una sonrisa lo más radiante posible- ibas a hacer de este mi mejor día, ¿no? ¡Pues ya estás tardando!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Dior, hacía años mil que no actualizaba de esta historia. ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, y perdón otra vez! Espero que este capi os haya gustado, me ha venido la inspiración de repente, así que he cogido el portátil y he escrito todo lo que he podido.**

**Si hay alguien por aquí que aún le guste la historia y quiera seguirla, estaría muy contenta si me hiciérais saber que os ha parecido el capi, en serio, me inspira a escribir jajaja Y por supuesto, mil gracias a los 8 reviews que me habéis dejado :D también a los favoritos y alertas :)**

**Intentaré no tardar tanto para actualizar :)**

**¡Un beso!**

_Ali._


	3. Segundas oportunidades

**Los personajes pertenencen a Stephenie Meyer, mientras que la trama está sacada de la película**_ Un día imprevisible__** (**In a day_** en inglés). Yo solo escribo y hago pequeños retoques :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Un día imprevisible<strong>

**3. Segundas oportunidades**

* * *

><p><em>—<em>¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? No importa si concierne dinero. Pide lo que quieras.

Bella pensó realmente si deseaba algo. Y entonces, se le ocurrió algo.

_—_Hay algo…¿has dicho que no importa si concierne dinero?

_—_Exacto.

_—_Pues entonces me gustaría que me hicieras un favor enorme.

Edward levantó una perfecta ceja, invitándola a seguir hablando. Casi una hora más tarde, se encontraban delante de unos apartamentos que Bella conocía bastante. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Edward, se dio prisa en llamar al timbre.

_—_¿Sí? –dijo la voz de su mejor amigo.

_—_¡Soy Bella! Abre, venga.

_—_¿Y si no quiero?

_—_¡Jake!

Jacob abrió de inmediato, y Bella le indicó a Edward que la siguiera. No tardaron ni dos minutos en llegar al apartamento del chico, que se encontraba en la segunda planta. Él ya los estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Era un chico alto, de tez morena y cabello largo negro, que lo tenía recogido en una coleta.

_—_¡Bells! –gritó Jacob, cuando vio a Bella, dándole uno de sus abrazos de oso_—_ ya te vale, no venir ni a verme el día de mi cumpleaños…

_—_¡Tenía trabajo! Y es por eso que estoy aquí.

Bella hizo las presentaciones, aunque notó un ambiente un tanto hostil entre Jacob y Edward, pero decidió no darle más importancia. Se dieron prisa en sentarse en el pequeño saloncito de Jacob, que a la vez hacía de cocina. La verdad es que eran unos apartamentos minúsculos, Bella no entendía como su amigo no buscaba trabajo e intentaba buscarse algo mejor.

Ella y Edward se sentaron en el pequeño sofá, mientras que Jacob en una de las sillas. Bella cogió el paquete que llevaban y se lo entregó a Jake, que lo abrió de inmediato, encontrándose con un saxofón.

_—_Bella…esto es demasiado. ¡Te habrá costado una fortuna!

_—_No te preocupes por eso. ¿Te gusta?

_—_¡Me encanta! –Jacob volvió a abrazar a Bella, para luego volver a admirar su regalo._—_ ¡Voy a llamar inmediatamente a Seth para decirle que vuelvo a la banda!

El chico se perdió por la habitación y Bella y Edward se quedaron solos en el saloncito.

_—_A Jake le encanta tocar el saxofón. Se gana la vida tocando en bares y pubs, pero un día volviendo del trabajo le atracaron y se lo quitaron –le explicó Bella a Edward_—_ no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprarse otro, y se quedó sin trabajo.

_—_¿No podía encontrar otro? –preguntó Edward.

_—_Dice que el saxo es su vida, y se niega a tener otro trabajo. Yo he intentado que recapacitara miles de veces, pero siempre pasaba de mí –le comentó Bella, mientras Jacob volvía a entrar con una amplia sonrisa.

_—_¡Te debo la vida Bells!

_—_En verdad es a Edward. Sin él no hubiera podido comprarlo.

_—_Pues muchas gracias –dijo Jake, tendiéndole la mano, que Edward estrechó. La hostilidad se había evaporado como por arte de magia.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, hasta que Bella y Edward decidieron irse, ya que su amigo tenía que prepararse para el día siguiente, que tenía ensayo de nuevo.

_—_¿Hasta cuando debe durar mi día especial?

_—_Hasta cuando usted decida –respondió Edward, con tono solemne.

Bella rió y propuso ir a una cafetería cercana, para decidir allí que hacer ahora. Sin embargo, al llegar, la joven se dio cuenta de quién se encontraba en su interior.

_—_Oh, no, mejor vayámonos –dijo, nerviosa.

_—_¿Qué ocurre?

_—_Ese hombre…es el de esta mañana –respondió Bella, señalando a aquel hombre tan repugnante, que se encontraba al parecer en una reunión de amigos_—_ Edward, por favor, vámonos...

_—_¿El que te ha echado el café? –el semblante del joven se había oscurecido por segundos, con la vista fija en aquel individuo.

_—_Sí, pero…

_—_Quédate aquí.

_—_¡Espera!

No obstante, el chico no hizo caso de su petición y entró en la cafetería, yendo directamente a la mesa del susodicho.

_—_Hola –fue lo primero que dijo para llamar la atención. Los cinco rostros que ocupaban la mesa se giraron hacía él, intentando adivinar qué quería_—_ ¿puedo robarles cinco minutos de sus vidas?

Eran tres hombres y dos mujeres, los cuales se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Edward sonrió y cogió una silla cercana, sentándose despreocupadamente y mirando atentamente a los cinco rostros.

_—_Veréis, voy a contaros una historia y me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión, si no os importa. La historia va de una joven, guapísima, muy inteligente, pero también un poco inocente. Ella es estudiante, y está esperando el autobús para ir a la universidad, sola, cuando un hombre, de aspecto normal, se acerca e intenta entablar conversación con ella, pero al ver que la chica no le presta mucha atención, decide hacerle una proposición indecente –Edward miró de reojo al hombre que le había señalado Bella, el cual se notaba a leguas que con cada palabra que decía el joven se ponía más nervioso, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría_—_ le propone ir a su apartamento para pasarlo bien, ya podéis imaginar para qué. La chica decide alejarse ante esto, ya que obviamente no se siente cómoda, más bien amenazada, así que el hombre, que llevaba un bote de café caliente en la mano, se lo echa por encima y se va. Café caliente que le cae por la cabeza, el cuello y la espalda, y aún quema un poco. Bien, ¿qué pensáis del tipo?

_—_Es un grosero y un impresentable –dijo uno de los hombres.

_—_¿Sinceramente? Merece que le corten las pelotas y se las hagan tragar –opinó una de las mujeres, decidida, mirando cómplice al sujeto en cuestión, el cual se encontraba de lo más incomodo.

_—_¡Genial! Yo pienso lo mismo –sonrió Edward_—_ ahora, es cuando interrumpo la narración, y os explico porqué os he contado todo esto. ¿Y si esa historia hubiera pasado esta mañana? ¿Y si ese hombre, el de la parada del autobús, se encontrara en este grupo? ¿Y si os dijera que ese acosador es él? – y al decir lo último, señaló al tipo en cuestión, el cual no sabía como reaccionar y le miraba con odio.

_—_¿Qué? Venga ya, ¡imposible! –rieron sus compañeros- es absurdo, él es abogado de mujeres maltratadas.

_—_Pues es él –dijo Edward, decidido_—_ y he pensado que deberíais saber que ha hecho esta mañana con el café del desayuno. Solo quería que supieseis en compañía de quién estáis –en este punto, todos los de la mesa miraban con incredulidad y decepción al hombre, que no sabía donde meterse _—_Y eso es todo. Gracias por escucharme.

Edward se levantó, dejando a todos atónitos, y se dirigió al exterior, donde se encontraba Bella, quien le esperaba impaciente.

_—_¡¿Qué les has dicho?! –le preguntó de inmediato. Edward miró hacia el interior de la cafetería y vio como todos le estaban pidiendo explicaciones a aquel hombre. Las dos mujeres estaban recogiendo, incluso.

_—_Pues les he contado de forma indirecta lo que te ha pasado esta mañana.

_—_¡¿Qué?!

_—_¿Y sabes lo más fuerte? Es abogado de mujeres maltratadas.

Bella parpadeó confusa y sorprendida a más no poder.

_—_¿Estás de broma?

_—_Nop.

La joven se quedó algo pensativa, mientras Edward no le quitaba ojo de encima.

_—_¿No debería haberlo hecho? Aún puedo ir a pegarle un puñetazo, estaría encantado.

_—_¡No, no! Has hecho bien. Sin lugar a dudas, la humillación es mucho mejor que la violencia.

Edward la miró y sonrió, haciendo que Bella se volviera a sonrojar y agachara la cabeza.

_—_Muchas gracias.

_—_Por nada.

Bella le volvió a mirar, inspirando hondo, y se encontró con que Edward tenía una sonrisa más ancha, aún si cabe. _Puede que ahora le pueda sonsacar algo_, pensó. Así que se puso de puntillas y le dijo al oído:

_—_Y ahora, mi caballero de brillante armadura, ¿podrías decirme por favor quién quiere que tenga un gran día? ¡Me voy a volver loca!

Edward se quedó mirándola, ahora con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

_—_Claro. Pero mejor en otro sitio.

Fueron a otra cafetería, paseando. Edward no podía dejar de mirar a su acompañante, que sonreía todo el rato, emocionada. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, pidieron unas cervezas y se sentaron en una mesa de dos, algo alejada.

_—_¡Bien! Cuéntame.

Edward suspiró y sacó del interior de su chaqueta una fotografía de un niño.

_—_¿Le reconoces?

Bella miró un instante la foto y negó con la cabeza. La cogió, para analizarla mejor. Y algo en su cabeza hizo click, al fijarse en aquel niño regordete y con cara traviesa.

_—_Tengo que hacerte otra confesión –prosiguió Edward_—_ sabía que te gustaba esa ropa que te he comprado, por su color. Sabía que plato pedir en el restaurante también. Por supuesto, también sé cómo te hiciste esa pequeña cicatriz que tienes encima de tu ceja izquierda –Bella se llevó la mano ahí, instintivamente, mientras dirigía lentamente la mirada hacía su acompañante- te la hizo el chico de la foto, si no me equivoco.

Bella miró de nuevo a la foto, intentando encontrar su voz.

_—_Él…formaba parte del grupo de niños que me hicieron la vida imposible en la escuela. Me empujó con fuerza contra un árbol, y así me hice la herida que me dejó esta cicatriz –sonrió Bella, sin nada de alegría. Edward, por el contrario no sonreía.

_—_¿Te acuerdas de su nombre, Bella?

La joven fue a responder, pero frunció el ceño.

_—_Y en el caso de que así fuera, ¿qué tiene él que ver con todo esto?

Edward suspiró, y se acomodó más en la silla, dirigiendo su mirada hacía el techo.

_—_Digamos que descubrió donde trabajabas, y se arrepentía de cómo te había tratado en aquella época. Así que decidió recompensarte –en este punto, Edward fijó su mirada esmeralda en la de Bella, a la que se le trabó la respiración_—_ No importaba qué día, habría uno en el que tenía que ser el mejor de tu vida, porque no hay persona que se lo merezca más.

_—_Entonces…¿porqué no lo ha hecho él en persona?

_—_Tenía miedo de que si le reconocías, te negaras.

La cabeza de Bella era un hervidero. Toda la alegría que había sentido hacía apenas unos instantes, se había evaporado ante tal revelación. Nunca hubiera pensado que el chico que más odiaba en su infancia hubiera preparado un día así para ella.

_—_Espera, lo del tío del café, ¿también lo había planeado?

_—_No. Y ahora, ¿recuerdas su nombre?

Bella inspiró hondo y miró a Edward directamente a los ojos.

_—_Era Eddie…

_—_Eddie Cullen.

La joven miró a su acompañante, atónita.

_—_¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo, por favor? –pidió, con voz dura.

_—_Edward Cullen –respondió el chico, tras unos segundos- el sobrenombre de Eddie lo dejé atrás.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras notaba como le escocían los ojos.

_—_No entiendo que pretendías con esto. ¿Una especie de disculpa?

_—_Sí.

_—_Vale, entonces, ¿debería sentirme compensada y olvidar el infierno que me hiciste vivir? ¿Quieres que olvide todas las humillaciones, el tormento, todo? ¿Quieres que me acerque a ti, te abrace y te diga que estás perdonado, solo porqué te arrepientes después de todo este tiempo?

_—_Quería recompensarte, Bella. Es importante para mí.

_—_Eso es todo entonces, querías pedirme perdón, ¿no?

_—_¡Claro!

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería que ese chico la viera llorar. Ya había llorado suficientes veces por su culpa, no iba a haber una más.

_—_¿Sabes? A veces pensaba que pasaría si os volviera a encontrar, a ti y a tus amigos. Imaginaba lo infelices que os haría ser. No sabes las veces que te he destruido en mi cabeza. Pero a pesar de todo, he llegado a una conclusión –miró a Edward, con furia contenida, sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas que se habían formado también en los ojos del joven_—_ ¡vete a la mierda, Cullen! Y más por la jugarreta de hoy. Gracias por convertir uno de los mejores días de mi vida en uno de los peores.

Edward había apoyado su frente en una mano, con la vista fija en la mesa, de forma que Bella no podía verle la expresión. Cogiendo su bolso se levantó y se fue, ya sin poder parar las lágrimas.

.

.

Y así, pasó una semana. Bella había hablado con Alice, quién le dijo que había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que se había vengado a su manera, Bella no podía sentirse feliz, y no entendía el motivo de que sintiera esa opresión en el pecho. Edward no apareció por la cafetería, para decepción de Leah y alivio de Bella. Era domingo a media mañana, y en aquel momento no tenían clientela. Bella y Leah cotilleaban detrás de la barra, mientras el señor Clearwater preparaba unos pasteles en la parte de atrás.

_—_Y entonces se le cayó toda la comida en el suelo. ¡Empezamos a reírnos todos, hasta los de la mesa de al lado!

Bella rió, sin ganas. No sabía siquiera como había empezado aquella conversación, ni qué le estaba contando Leah. Su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Y como una invocación, en aquel momento el chico apareció por la puerta. Bella y Leah se giraron al escuchar la campanilla, y mientras la primera se quedaba de piedra, la segunda esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

_—_¡Hola! –dijo la muchacha_—_ ¿un sándwich de mantequilla?

Bella se dirigió deprisa hacia un lado, de forma que él no podía verla. Edward había fijado su mirada en la pared tras la que se escondía Bella y no respondía, de forma que Leah tuvo que volver a llamarle la atención.

_—_No, disculpa –respondió al fin, y volviendo su vista hacia la pared, añadió_—_ ¿podemos hablar?

Como la joven no respondía, Leah se acercó un poco a ella.

_—_Creo que quiere hablar contigo, Bella.

_—_Me importa un bledo lo que quiera.

Leah suspiró y se volvió hacia Edward:

_—_¿Seguro que no quiere comer nada?

_—_No.

Como el chico no dejaba de mirar hacia Bella, y se había creado un silencio incómodo, Leah decidió ir en busca de su padre, que se dio prisa en salir al recibir las noticias de su hija. El señor Clearwater primero le preguntó a su empleada si se encontraba bien, quien solo asintió a modo de respuesta, y luego se dirigió a Edward:

_—_¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó de la forma más amable posible.

_—_Creo que no –al establecerse de nuevo un silencio tenso, ya que Bella parecía reacia a colaborar, Edward decidió tomar la iniciativa_—_ hace una semana, Bella y yo pasamos el día juntos, pero ahora me odia.

_—_¿Por qué? –no pudo evitar preguntar Leah.

_—_Porque descubrió que yo era uno de los matones que se metían con ella en la escuela. Y piensa que lo que hice hace una semana es absurdo y está fuera de lugar.

_—_¿Qué le hizo? –preguntó esta vez el señor Clearwater.

Edward sonrió, una sonrisa nada alegre, mirando hacia el suelo.

_—_Pasar un día genial. Al menos yo.

_—_¿Y donde está el problema?

Edward volvió a mirar a Bella, que seguía sumida en un silencio sepulcral detrás de la pared.

_—_Solo he venido a pedirle perdón, no por lo de hace una semana ni por lo de hace años, de lo cual sigo estando enormemente arrepentido, eso que no quepa la menor duda. Hoy he venido a pedir perdón por no haber sido honesto y sincero con ella desde un principio, debería haberle dicho quién era yo en realidad. Y que no quería tomarle el pelo, solo quería que fuésemos amigos, porque ella debería valorar que yo estaba…_—_en este punto del discurso se le trabó la voz. El chico cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, ante la atenta mirada de Leah y su padre. De repente volvió a abrirlos, resuelto_—_ solo quiero que intente comprender mis intenciones y que me respete por ello.

_—_Bien, perfecto…_—_dijo el señor Clearwater- Bella, ¿lo has oído verdad? No creo que pueda repetirlo.

La joven, sin embargo, seguía sin decir nada. Ante tal silencio, Edward suspiró de nuevo.

_—_Bueno, me voy a ir. Pero volveré mañana, y al otro, y al otro, el tiempo que haga falta hasta que se decida a volver a hablar conmigo.

_—_Bella dice que…-dijo esta vez Leah, pero Bella por fin rompió su silencio:

_—_Lo he oído, pero me da igual cuantas veces venga. No le servirá de nada.

Leah y su padre miraron a Edward, que parecía esperarse algo parecido.

_—_Pues tendrá que acceder algún día, porque se dará cuenta de que estoy siendo sincero con ella y que no tengo malas intenciones.

A pesar de que estar resuelto y decidido cuando hablaba, se notaba claramente el nerviosismo en su voz, por lo que Leah sonrió, sabiendo que él decía la verdad, y volviendo a mirar a Bella, impaciente por escuchar la respuesta.

_—_ ¿Sincero? ¿Tomar el pelo a una persona es ser sincero? –rebatió ella.

_—_Yo no te tomé el pelo, solo intentaba ser generoso.

_—_Ser generoso está bien…pero ser sincero es aún mejor –la voz de Bella bajó, ya no siendo tan dura_—_ creía que hacías todo aquello porque yo te gustaba. Podrías haber sido sincero desde un principio, y yo no me hubiera pasado ese mal trago.

_—_¡Pero me gustas!

_—_¡No! Quiero decir, gustar no de agradar, sino de…estar con una persona…como más que amigos.

Edward se quedó de una pieza, de forma que solo pudo decir un lastimero y sorprendido:

_—_Oh.

El señor Clearwater y Leah sonreían, ante la valentía de Bella. Conocían suficientemente a la chica como para saber lo tímida que era, y lo que le estaría costando decir todo aquello.

_—_Ahora me resulta difícil estar contigo porque me siento humillada…y rechazada.

Edward se permitió unos instantes para reflexionar la respuesta.

_—_¿No recuerdas lo que te pregunté sobre las segundas oportunidades?

_—_¿Sí, y qué?

_—_¡Es que parece que no entiendes nada Bella!

_—_¡¿Pero en serio creías que comprándome ropa cara, invitándome a un restaurante caro y regalándole un saxo a Jake podrías enmendar las cosas?!

_—_¡Solo quiero que no me juzgues! Yo no te juzgué cuando eras una colegiala con el pelo rizado y gafotas.

_—_Uh…no empieces con eso bola de sebo –Bella ya se había girado, mirando desafiante a Edward, que había recuperado la calma y una sonrisa amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

_—_No, cuatro ojos. Solo quiero hablar. El otro día ya me dejaste en la palabra en la boca, sin siquiera dejarme decirte lo que en realidad quería decir.

_—_¡Estaba enfadada, no podía quedarme allí!

_—_Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que quería decirte es que…-dirigió su mirada hacía el suelo, y apretando los puños, volvió a clavar su mirada en la de ella- ¡es que siempre me has gustado!

Bella se quedó sin habla durante un segundo, intentando asimilar la información. Y de repente, notó como esa opresión en el pecho se esfumaba, y tampoco se sentía furiosa.

_—_¿Es por eso que te metías conmigo? –dijo en un hilo de voz.

_—_Sí.

_—_Qué caballeroso, _Eddie_.

Edward hizo una mueca y Bella sonrió.

_—_¿Qué? Me ajunté con la gente equivocada, ya lo sé.

Bella se acercó a él, situándose a un paso del joven. Leah y su padre no podía evitar sonreír, ante la escena.

__—_Me ajunté con la gente equivocada _–se burló, poniendo voz de pito.

_—_Era muy influenciable –seguía excusándose Edward.

__—_Era muy influenciable_.

_—_¡Estaba gordo!

__—_Estaba gordo_.

_—_¿Te has divertido ya lo suficiente?

_—_Creo que no.

Y dicho esto, Bella se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los de Edward, para sorpresa de éste. La joven se separó con una sonrisa, antes de que él le rodeara la cintura con los brazos, para volver a atraerla hacia sí, y volver a besarla.

Bella entonces recordó que él en verdad le había gustado desde un principio, desde que le había ayudado aquel primer día de clase, cuando Edward aún no se había ajuntado con aquellos niños que le hicieron la vida imposible. Y ahora notaba, que ya no estaba sola. Que nunca más lo estaría.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y por fin ha venido la musa y he podido terminarla!<strong>

**Tengo que admitir que he cogido diálogos casi iguales a los de la peli, porque los que había escrito yo no me gustaban tanto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el minific y la historia en general. Creo que este capi es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida, ¡10 hojas de word! Estoy alucinada conmigo misma, de verdad. **

**Bueno, espero que aún quede alguien por aquí que me pueda decir qué le ha parecido y todo eso :) Dar las gracias a estas dos personitas que me dejaron review con la última actu, **Gabymuse** y **JosWeasleyC. **¡Muchas gracias de verdad!**

**¡Un beso y nos leemos en mis otros fics! ;)**


End file.
